Eridani SX5
|-|Basic= } |Align= } |Name = Eridani SX5 |Image = Eridani SX5.png |Description = The Eridani SX5 fully automatic submachine gun excels in close quarter combat situations. |Empire = VS |Weapon Type = SMG |Can Use = Infiltrator/Light Assault/Combat Medic/Engineer/Heavy Assault |Fire Rate = 750 |Headshot = 2 |MaxDamage = 143/10 |MinDamage = 91/40 |Velocity = 360 |Reload Speed = 1.74s/2.8s |Ammunition = 25/200 |Hip Accuracy = 1/1.25/1/1.5/0.05 |Aim Accuracy = 0.3/0.3/0.3/0.3/0.05 |Range = Short |Fire Modes = Automatic |Vertical Recoil = 0.2 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.3/0.392 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0.9 |Recoil Angle = 20/20 |Recoil Bias = → |Recoil Decrease = 18 |First Shot = 2 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.75 |Cert Cost = 1000 |SC Cost = 699}} |-|Gold= |-|AE= The Eridani SX5 fully automatic Submachine Gun excels in close quarter combat situations. Available to the Vanu Sovereignty's Infiltrator, Light Assault, Engineer, Combat Medic, and Heavy Assault. Damage with Range: 143 @ 10 meters 125 @ 20 meters 112 @ 27 meters 100 @ 34 meters 91 @ 40 meters Attachments Notes This weapon is the 'middle of the road' between the Vanu's high fire rate carbines (Serpent, VX6-7) and shotguns. It really shines in the 5-15 meter range, which can be extended using softpoint ammunition. It degrades in effectiveness very quickly after that point. If you're not interested in using a shotgun or a carbine and enjoy close quarters combat, this may be the gun for you. This gun is the ultimate Infiltrator CQC weapon. It is better than the Artemis for close quarters situations by a large amount, although it trades much of the Artemis' effectiveness at medium range for enhanced close range performance. The Eridani burns through ammo very quickly with its high fire rate, so unless you are playing in an organized outift with a lot of engineers, an ammo belt suit upgrade is a good choice. The Eridani does not require a laser sight to be effective while hip firing. It has a good hip fire cone of fire, and that cone expands much slower than the VX6-7's hipfire cone of fire. This gun has amazing animations. When fired/reloaded, the Eridani appears to have vents that flare open on the front end of the gun to release heat/gases. If you're looking to buy a suppressor for the gun just to reduce the sound, it may not be necessary. The gun actually sounds fairly quiet/suppressed by default, so getting a flash suppressor may end up being a better option. The default hipfire CoF of this weapon does not vary depending if you are crouching or standing. The Eridani's ADS CoF is inferior to most weapons when standing still, but matches up well while moving. If you must ADS, exploit the Eridani's 75% ADS movement speed and stay mobile. Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the Eridani SX5. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the Eridani. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the Eridani. Ribbons Medals Videos Category:Submachine Guns Category:Infiltrator Category:Light Assault Category:Combat Medic Category:Engineer Category:Heavy Assault